Porque es mi vida¡,Así que cero reclamos
by Pabi-39
Summary: Una historia donde Pabi te contará sus más vergonzosos momentos en su vida


¡ **Porque es mi vida!, Así que cero reclamos**

Buenas noches gente, bueno lectores, la verdad no sé ¿cómo? comenzar a escribir, solo me dieron muchas ganas de contar mis aventuras en la vida de una "joven adulta" que se encuentra en un cuerpo de una chava de 20 años casi 21 con una mente del año del caldo, después entenderán porque menciono esto, así que si quieren chismosear un rato la vida de una típica y anormal "joven adulta", los invito a leer este primer capitulo

 **Advertencia**

 **Capítulo 1**

Semana de exámenes y yo bien gracias

Lunes 13 de marzo del 2017

-Como pueden percatarse en el bello e inspirador titulo estoy en semana de exámenes para ser más específica me encuentro en el segundo período de evaluación, y mi examen de mañana es de obligaciones civiles.

¡¿OBLIGACIONES CIVILES?!

-Así es mis queridas y queridos lectores estoy en la universidad estudiando la bella e interesante carrera de derecho, y es neta¡, no estoy siendo sarcástica ya sé que tal vez muchos de ustedes creerán que la carrera de derecho es súper aburrida pero déjenme platicarles "toooodo lo que me ha ocurrido desde que entré a este licenciatura", todo un show¡ de verdad, con decirles jamás había tocado un cigarro o tomado una cerveza completa solo las típicas probativas con mi familia y bueno ya sabrán cómo va esto, casual entré a la universidad y fume mi primer cigarro y ahora bebo cerveza como Homero Simpson, ( Hahahaha…), ok no tanto así pero por lo menos cuatro latas ya me ando bebiendo, este capítulo les seré franca es más una introducción o no?, yo lo siento así, pero me iré paso a paso porque de verdad que eh tenido demasiados "osos sociales" en mi vida y ahora en la vida universitaria, y para este capítulo les platicaré el primer oso que me ocurrió en la universidad.

Bueno para que se entienda más me pondré el seudónimo de "PABI", como luego suele llamarme mi mamá, ¿Por qué?, bueno… la verdad no sé, buena pregunta, ok continuemos con ese gran día, discúlpenme si me salgo de tema suele pasarme y también suelo olvidar muchas cosas, algo distraída

 **Llegando a mi examen de colocación de inglés**

Ok, ese día estaba más que emocionada pues toda mi vida como estudiante me la pase en el nivel básico en inglés y estaba segura que haber estudiado en Duolingo un fin de semana y dos días antes ya era toda una mujer bilingüe, que mi oso de la primaria donde expuse el tema de las naves espaciales y termine diciendo que iba al baño en una nave espacial con mi mamá y que yo me llamaba baño ya habían quedado nada más y nada menos que en el pasado…

-PUFF¡Pabi, eres una genio

Bueno ya estaba más que preparada para irnos a la universidad, tan lista y entusiasta, tan así que nunca en el trayecto revise la hora de la aplicación del examen, total…, llegamos a la universidad que literal se encuentra en un cerro en vías de desarrollo, (si no me creen un día les dejaré por aquí una fotografía),el punto es que llegue muy formal a la recepción a solicitar el salón del examen y claro¡ como estaban tan bien informados los de la recepción me mandaron al salón 214 0 209 no recuerdo bien, el chiste es que como era de esperarse la maestra de inglés ya estaba ahí acompañada de una presentación de los verbos irregulares y como bien me irán conociendo yo soy una histérica y novelera mental, pues claro pensé que el examen ya había comenzado

-Pabi ¡ revisaste tu reloj?

Pero que iba andar checando la hora si yo ya quería sacar todo mi conocimiento bilingüe, así que me apresuré a tocar la puerta, y la miss corrió a abrirme… PUES NO, ¡me ignoró ;(

Pero como soy súper persistente e insistí hasta que casi me meto como, "juan por su casa", para esto las puertas del salón tienen una pequeña ventana y dije, - pabi, es hora de meter presión, pegue mi cara con mi nariz de puerquito mire alrededor del salón y vi la cara de los alumnos dentro y claro ellos vieron la mía, total, la maestra abrió la puerta y yo con mi mal y estresante carácter ya iba a sentarme cuando la maestra me detiene y me dice, - ¿qué se te ofrece?, y le dije, -estoy aquí para hacer el examen de colocación de inglés, ya vengo tarde, y bueno todooos los del salón viéndome, para que la maestra dijera,- el examen se aplicará a las siete son las seis, ya se imaginarán mi cara, lindo inicio en la universidad quedando en vergüenza con los de grado más alto, bravooo, y pues bien esperé la hora hasta que por fin eran las siete, ya lista para comenzar dije,. –pabi bienvenida a la universidad y al nivel intermedio, yo muy positiva iba a quedar en intermedios, era obvio, si estudié demasiado, puf¡ salí del examen y yo muy positiva platicaba con un amigo y le dije yo creo que quedo en intermedio si no es que hasta en avanzado, pasaron las vacaciones y pumm¡, llego el tan esperado día, la publicación de los resultados, me fui directo a la lista de avanzados y no me encontré en ninguna, dije ok¡, tranquila, estas en intermedios yo ya hacía fiesta, y abro la lista de intermedios y que creeeennnnn¡…

Si quieren saber en qué lista quede tendrán que leer la siguiente publicación, lo se… lo lamento, sé que se mueren por saber pero esto es como las novelas en el mero clímax intenso, pummm¡ se termina el capítulo o entran comerciales y en este caso se terminó el cap. Así que so sorry, pero deberán esperar :P Hahaha….

Me encantaría que me dejarán sus comentarios con sugerencias y cero reclamos por qué es mi vida y pues no puedo cambiarla hahaha¡, ok.. no, ya ¡, lo siento, suelo ser algo…#LOL, dejen sus sugerencias, comentarios, reclamos y saludos

Pabi

 **Basada en hechos no tan reales**


End file.
